


Four out of Seven

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Jungkook and Taehyung interrupt Yoongi and Jimin





	Four out of Seven

Jungkook and Taehyung raced each other up the stairs of their dorm block, tugging at each other’s clothes, laughing, trying to be the first one to the door. When they reached it, breathless and panting, Taehyung pushed Jungkook into the door, pressing his lips firmly onto Jungkook’s and sliding his tongue insistently into Jungkook’s mouth while grinding his already hardening cock into Jungkook’s leg, finally able to start acting out the filthy talk they’ve been indulging in over dinner. Jungkook gropes behind himself blindly with one hand, searching for the fingerprint scanner to open the door, while he grabs Taehyung’s arse with the other hand, not caring at that moment who else may be in the corridor. Jungkook is failing to open the door so Taehyung slaps his hand away with a frustrated sigh, planting his thumb on the scanner and finally releasing the door lock, they spill into the dorm, still kissing and holding each other, kicking off their shoes as quickly as they can they spin into the lounge.

In the lounge Yoongi is sat, shirtless and with an obvious tent in his track pants, perched on the edge of the couch, with Jimin in front of him, as naked as the day he was born, and with his cock deep down Yoongi’s throat. They hear the others come in but don’t stop, Jimin is too far gone into ecstasy to care if he has an audience and Yoongi is mildly pissed off at the interruption, they are supposed to have the dorm to themselves for at least another hour and he’d planned to fuck Jimin on the kitchen table.

Jungkook stops kissing Taehyung and stares, slightly open-mouthed, at the sight before him, he knew that Jimin and Yoongi fucked each other regularly, hell they all knew, but actually seeing it was, well, he’d expected to be grossed out but it was actually kind of fucking hot. He licks his lips involuntarily and Taehyung nudges him in the ribs and giggles,

‘Stop perving.’

Jungkook nudges him back, noting that Taehyung has his gaze firmly fixed on what little they can currently see of Jimin’s dick, ‘I’m not the only one,’ he points out.

Yoongi slides off Jimin with an audible pop and a sigh, ‘either fuck off or come and join in, don’t just fucking stand there, you’re putting me off,’ he spits at them.

Jungkook takes a step towards Yoongi without even thinking and Taehyung grabs him and pulls him back, ‘he was fucking joking Kookie, come on, let’s go.’

Yoongi fixes them both with a very meaningful look from his hooded eyes,’ was I?’ he questioned Taehyung.

Taehyung looks at Yoongi carefully, his hand involuntarily reaching down to his own dick and squeezing, Yoongi has to be joking, right? He watches as Jungkook walks, almost hypnotised, towards Jimin and Yoongi. Yoongi has resumed sucking on Jimin and when Jungkook reaches Jimin’s side he reaches for Jimin’s face, turning it towards him and kisses him, cautiously at first, and then more passionately as Jimin responds. Taehyung watches, swallowing hard and muttering, ‘fucking hell,’ to himself before he too walks towards the trio. He hasn’t quite reached them when Jimin suddenly tightens his grip on Jungkook’s hair with one hand and grabs a handful of Yoongi’s in the other, releasing Jungkook’s lips briefly, Jimin cries out as he cums, still sighted deep in Yoongi’s throat. Taehyung watches Yoongi’s adam's apple moves up and down his neck as he swallows down what Jimin is releasing, Taehyung is now firmly palming himself through his jeans, more turned on than he should be watching someone else get their cock sucked.

Jimin smiles lazily as he comes down from his orgasm and reaches again for Jungkook, ‘hey Kookie,’ he murmurs quietly, wrapping his arms around the maknae and kissing him again, slowly and deeply, pushing Jungkook towards the couch and sitting on his lap.

Taehyung just stares, unsure yet if he’s ok with his boyfriend kissing someone else, let alone right in front of him, his dick tells another story though. A hand slips into his and pulls him firmly to the couch, almost overbalancing him in the process, and he’s suddenly face to face with Yoongi. Taehyung can’t deny that he’s had dirty thoughts about Yoongi before, thoughts he’s never shared with anyone. Truth be told, he’s very slightly wary of Yoongi, he loves him of course, but Yoongi has always been slightly hard to read, even now, Taehyung isn’t entirely sure what to expect.

Yoongi pulls Taehyung down to sit next to him and then pushes him down to lie on the sofa, straddling him, Yoongi sits on Taehyung's dick, smirking slightly as he leans forward to kiss Taehyung, ‘nervous?’ he asks Taehyung sarcastically, between kisses.

Annoyed by Yoongi treating him like some 14-year-old virgin, Taehyung bucks slightly underneath him, attempting to regain some control but only serving to bump his clothed erection into Yoongi’s making him gasp and Yoongi briefly close his eyes.

‘I’m not nervous,’ Taehyung spits out.

‘Good,’ Yoongi breathes, sitting up on Taehyung’s hips and reaching a hand out towards Taehyung’s dick, hovering just above it, eyes asking Taehyung for permission to touch. Taehyung nods, almost imperceptibly and Yoongi starts to stroke him, pulling moans from Taehyung’s mouth, he starts to unbuckle Taehyung’s belt.

Just behind Taehyung's head, he can hear Jimin and Jungkook kissing, the sounds that they’re making are almost obscene, he can feel the subtle movements of the couch as Jimin writhes on Jungkook’s lap. Jimin has already opened Jungkook’s trousers and pulled his cock out, stroking it to full rigidity before he moves off Jungkook’s lap, and onto his knees in front of Jungkook, sucking him deep into his mouth, Jungkook groans out and his eyelashes flutter as he closes his eyes briefly before he turns to look at Taehyung. Yoongi is knelt between Taehyung’s legs, sucking him too, looking at his boyfriend’s wrecked face makes Jungkook’s cock twitch hugely. Jimin, having felt the twitch, looks up at Jungkook and grins when he realises what Jungkook has been watching.

‘Hot, isn’t it?’ Jimin asks Jungkook quietly, before adding, ’fuck me?’

Jungkook’s eyes widened and he nods, uncertain, his eyes straying towards Taehyung again. Jimin smiles, understandingly, ‘ask him,’ he tells Jungkook, licking his lips and then purposefully biting the bottom one.

‘Tae?’ Jungkook asks quietly and Taehyung’s eyes, darkened with desire, flutter open, looking up at Jungkook, ‘hmm?’ he replies.

‘How umm… how far do you want to go?’ Jungkook asked him shyly.

Taehyung just stares back at Jungkook, unable to form any sensible thoughts in his head with Yoongi sucking on him so expertly. Hearing Taehyung’s lack of answer, Yoongi stops sucking briefly, fixes Jungkook with a meaningful look before smirking and suggesting, ‘you fuck my boyfriend and I’ll fuck yours?’

All four of them exchange glances, Taehyung nods shyly at Jungkook, he can’t deny that he’d like to be fucked by Yoongi, and having the added bonus of watching Jungkook fuck Jimin is just the icing on the cake.

Yoongi wastes no time in pulling the rest of Taehyung’s clothes off him, pausing only to suck and bite on his small but erect nipples before pushing off his own trousers, slowly and teasingly, and Taehyung finally gets to see Yoongi’s naked and erect cock, Taehyung grunts with surprise and need, Yoongi’s cock is bigger than he’d imagined, bigger than Jungkook’s and for a brief second he’s torn between nerves and a deep thirst to take Yoongi inside him. Yoongi is impatient now though and pulls Taehyung off the sofa, kneeling him in front of it, pressing his chest down into the soft cushions, using his knee to push Taehyung’s legs further apart. Taehyung lets out a strangled gasp as Yoongi first kisses his hole before licking him firmly, he isn’t expecting Yoongi to penetrate him first with his tongue and the sensation makes Taehyung grab at whatever he can get his hands on, which happens to be the piles of clothes that he and Yoongi have shed.

Watching Yoongi makes Jimin’s cock rear back into life and he’s keen to move things along with Jungkook, their damn maknae has been teasing Jimin for years and it’s about time Jungkook fucked him. Releasing Jungkook’s cock from his mouth again Jimin looked up at him from between his legs, ‘strip off Kookie, I want to see you naked,’ Jimin growls and Jungkook complies instantly. 

While Jungkook strips, Jimin kneels next to Taehyung, shoulders almost touching, he nuzzles into Taehyung’s neck, kissing his way along Taehyung's jawline until Taehyung turns his head and kisses Jimin back. Jungkook watches Taehyung, he has his eyes squeezed shut but Jungkook can tell that the twin stimulations of Jimin’s kiss at one end and Yoongi’s tongue fucking at the other is almost too much for Taehyung to take.

Jungkook turns his attention to Jimin’s famous arse, helping himself to the lube that’s been left on the table he slides a finger inside Jimin without warning, Jimin moans indecently loudly into Taehyung’s mouth and Jungkook quickly adds a second, and then a third finger, searching inside Jimin for that patch that he knows feels fucking amazing. He finds it easily, stroking increasingly desperate moans from Jimin’s lips until he’s begging Jungkook for more.

Yoongi copies Jungkook, lubing up his fingers and stroking inside Taehyung, slowly, maddeningly slowly, Taehyung pushes back into Yoongi’s hand, begging for more, wanting it faster but Yoongi won’t be rushed.

Next to them Jimin wails out as Jungkook removes his fingers, leaving Jimin empty and bereft, ‘fucking hell,’ he moans out softly, ‘Kookie please, for fucks sake, put something in me, fingers, cock, I don’t fucking care.’ Jungkook grins at the sight of his hyung falling apart under his hands, he won’t make Jimin wait long, he can’t, his own cock, neglected since Jimin stopped sucking on it, is begging for some attention. Jungkook lubes himself completely, stroking his cock with his long fingers before pressing his tip at Jimin’s entrance and pushing slowly inside of him.

‘Holy shit,’ Jungkook bites out as his cock is enveloped in Jimin’s heat, despite his prep, Jimin is still nice and tight around Jungkook’s dick and he starts to move, angling himself so he repeatedly slides over Jimin’s prostate, making Jimin cry out repeatedly. 

Yoongi looks over as Jungkook slides into Jimin and his dick gives an appreciative twitch, fingers still inside Taehyung, Yoongi reaches over to Jungkook’s arse and strokes it gently before squeezing and leaning into Jungkook, whispering conspiratorially, ‘he likes it pretty rough.’

Jungkook nods and leans back towards Yoongi, sucking Yoongi’s bottom lip between his, he feels Yoongi grin before he returns Jungkook’s kiss. Pulling off Yoongi smirks at Jungkook, ‘who do you reckon’s going to cum first maknae? You or me?’

‘Probably me,’ Jungkook concedes, ‘but you’re not even fucking yet.’

Yoongi acknowledges this with a nod, ‘that can be fixed,’ he replied, pulling his fingers roughly out of Taehyung and plunging his cock in making Taehyung scream out in surprise.

Jungkook winced in sympathy but Taehyung’s scream isn’t one of total pain and he’s soon pushing back to meet Yoongi’s thrusts.

Jungkook, remembering Yoongi’s advice, starts to move more forcefully in Jimin. 

Then there is no more talking, the room is filled with grunts and moans, gasps and sighs, skin slapping against skin. Jungkook is the first one to come undone, the speed and force with which he’s been fucking Jimin too much to sustain for long, he suddenly stills, groaning out his orgasm before slipping out of Jimin and sitting back on his heels to watch Taehyung and Yoongi.

Jimin sits on the floor watching too, solid as a rock, he’s stroking himself half-heartedly when he makes meaningful eye contact with Yoongi. Yoongi immediately pulls out of Taehyung, making Taehyung’s eyes snap open and a frown crosses his face. Yoongi pulls at Taehyung, lying him down on the floor on his back and crawling over to his face, ‘can Jimin fuck you too?’ he asks Taehyung urgently.

‘Yes, yes, fuck, I don’t care,’ Taehyung breathed out, desperate, so close to his own orgasm.

As Jimin eagerly slicked up his dick and positioned himself between Taehyung's legs, Yoongi ripped off the condom he was wearing, flinging it somewhere, and kneeled over Taehyung’s chest, nudging his cock at Taehyung’s mouth. As Jimin slid inside Taehyung and Taehyung opened his mouth to groan, Yoongi slipped his own cock into Taehyung’s mouth and bit out, ‘suck.’

Taehyung complied, sucking Yoongi into his mouth, his groans vibrating deliciously against Yoongi’s dick, he doesn’t last much longer, the relentless pace that Jimin has set causes him to lose control without being touched. He slid his mouth off Yoongi, thrusting his hips into thin air as best he could under the weight of Yoongi and Jimin and Yoongi felt Taehyung’s cum streak up his back, ‘Jesus, fuck,’ Yoongi muttered, feeling Jimin slamming into Taehyung, picking up his pace even more, knowing he was close, Yoongi pushed his cock back towards Taehyung’s mouth but he was too slow, he came, strands of white suddenly painting Taehyung’s pretty face, Yoongi grabbed himself, chasing the last of his orgasm as he felt Jimin shudder to a halt and cry out behind him. Before Yoongi could apologise to Taehyung, Jungkook had appeared at Taehyung’s side, kissing and licking his face, cleaning Taehyung, tasting Yoongi. ‘Jesus, Kookie,’ Yoongi muttered as Jungkook looked up at him from beneath his long eyelashes, suddenly looking every bit the submissive, leaving Yoongi to wonder just how submissive Jungkook could be, and if he’d ever get the chance to find out.

 

‘Well,’ Jimin started, cock slipping out of Taehyung, trying to break the sudden awkward silence that had fallen over the room, ‘that was fun.’

Jungkook giggled in response which set the rest of them off, for no reason that any of them could fathom they were suddenly all laughing.

Yoongi was the first one to stand up, aware he was still covered in Taehyung’s cum, ‘I need a shower,’ he announced and reached out his hand, ‘Jiminie?’ he questioned softly.

Jimin took his hand and let Yoongi pull him up to standing, ‘yeah, me too,’ he agreed.

‘Me three,’ quipped Taehyung, sliding his hand into Jungkook’s, thankfully there are 3 bathrooms for them to choose from so no one has to wait.

Under the warm spray, Jimin and Yoongi clean each other, lovingly and carefully, kissing gently and comfortably, back in their own world, blissfully oblivious that across the hall the same scenario is playing out between Jungkook and Taehyung.

Jungkook and Taehyung are the first out of the bathroom and they make their way to their shared bedroom, climbing into one bed and curling up together comfortably and drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.

 

The following morning, everyone is in the dorm, and Namjoon is in an awful mood, he waits until everyone has made it to breakfast before speaking to them.

‘Guys,’ he announced, ‘we’re all fucking adults here, no one should have to tidy up after someone else, whoever left that disgusting mess in the lounge needs to clear it up, now.’

He’s met with a lot of confused faces, some innocent, some still sleepy, and Namjoon finally loses his cool, banging his fist on the table, making everyone jump. ‘The fucking condom,’ he yells and four faces suddenly light up with recognition, exchanging looks, daring each other to be the one who confesses.

Namjoon misses nothing, ‘what the fuck is wrong with the four of you?’ he questions before Yoongi scrapes his chair back and stands up.

‘Sorry, my fault,’ he admits, starting to leave the room, his eyes darting over the other three, desperately trying to conceal a smirk and failing.

Jimin is the first to let out a little snort of laughter and he tries to pretend it was a cough, bowing his head down towards his breakfast and shaking with the effort of not laughing.

Taehyung and Jungkook make the mistake of looking at each other and as soon as their eyes meet they’re both howling with laughter, undoing Jimin’s efforts not to laugh and even infecting Yoongi who’s in the lounge, they can hear his deep belly laughs from the kitchen.

Namjoon despairingly shakes his head at the lots of them, deciding he’d probably rather not know why they’re all giggling conspiratorially and mutters quietly to himself, ‘bastards,’ before stomping off to get dressed.


End file.
